iGot a Chain Letter
by mindless scribbles
Summary: When Freddie gets a chain letter involving who he will marry, it changes his whole mind around to try to find the girl. Sam/Freddie -Oneshot-


**So I got this idea from all the chain letters I've been getting lol. And the episode where Freddie gets that chain mail... anyways, enjoy! **

* * *

iGota Chain Letter

**by xScribbles819**

Freddie sighed as he just realized that he had opened up yet another forwarded email. It was from Carly this time, which made him feel a little better. Carly knew he didn't like that scary you-get-cursed stuff, in fact, he didn't like pretty much _any_of the chain mails, but she always sent some cute ones to him.

**From: iCarly007**

**To: TechoFreddo511**

**Subject: Fwd: OPEN NOW OR FOREVER HOLD YOUR PEACE!**

Freddie stopped reading. Open now or forever hold your peace? That sounded like something he would have to delete again. He moved his mouse toward the delete button, but an instant message popped up and stopped him.

**iCarly007: Don't delete that fowardI sent you!!!!! OPEN IT! **

_iCarly007 has logged off._

Freddie looked over at Carly, who was sitting to his right. It was obvious she had seen him move his mouse and wanted him to open it. So he didn't delete it, of course, he'd do anything for Carly.

**From: iCarly007**

**To: TechoFreddo511**

**Subject: Fwd: OPEN NOW OR FOREVER HOLD YOUR PEACE!**

**Did you know that 31% of married couples get a divorce? **(A/N: Random number I made up, lol) **In order to ensure your safety with your girlfriend/boyfriend that you are most definitely going to get married to, you need to follow these directions.**

**1. Think of that special someone...**

Well that was easy, all Freddie had to do was think of Carly. _Carly, Carly, Carly_, he thought.

**2. Think of that someone who is always bothering you...**

That was pretty easy too. All he had to do was think of Sam. _Sam, Sam, Sam_, he thought.

**3. Remember that you can't plan out your future. You just might end up with someone you least expect to get married to.**

_This is lame_, Freddie thought, _This is definitely lame. I am definitely getting married to Carly._

**4. Read these names and pick out the one that is yours.**

Listed below that number, there were thousands andthousands of names. First of course, he needed to findhis. Which would have Carly's name next to his. His eyes hurt from the thousands of words, but since he was TechoFreddo, he knew a little something that would help him findhis name faster.

He brought up the search box andtyped in his name: Fredward.

**Fredward- (by the way, Fredwardis the weirdest name I have ever heard of xD) Your lucky woman's name starts with... S.**

S? S?! How could it be S? Carly's name started with a C! Unless he had mistakenly mispelledher name wrong all these years... no, he had spelled it right. No one in their right mindwould name a kid Scarlyor something like that.

Wait, Carly's last name started with an S. There, that was the problem. He probably missed a sentence or two that said that this was last names only. Of course! He had skipped over a few lines, not read the very important sentence, and should'veknown that it was last names.

_Whew_,he thought. _I'll go find the sentences now._

He scrolled up to the beginning of the message, but found nothing. He reread it over and over again, but still found nothing. He brought up the search box and typed: last name, but nothing came up.

Freddie started panicking. There was no way that his spouse's first name would start with an S. No one he knew had a name that started with an S.

Except Sam.

But Sam couldn't be the one, could it? Sam hated Freddie, so that just proved that it wasn't.

He skipped over the last few sentences of the message, coming to a conclusion.

He needed to find out who 'S' was.

* * *

"Heyy Freddo!" Spencer said as Freddie walked in the door. "Whatchaup to?"

"Well, Spencer," Freddie replied, laptop in hand, "I'm about to find out who 'S' is."

"I have no idea what you're talking about, but good luck with that!" Spencer yelled, returning to his sculpture of a hippopotamus with a rhino on its back.

Carly came in a little while after, "Hey, whatchaup to little tech boy?"

"First of all, I'm not 'little', I'm older than you!" Freddie said, trying to look like he didn't love that Carly was talking to him.

Carly snorted. "Yeah, by 3 weeks. Congratulations." She laughed and headed into the kitchen to eat some of the crazy snacks Spencer usually made. They were crazy, but good.

"Where's Sam?" Freddie asked, looking around to see if Sam was hiding. He didn't know what would happen if she did; she might smack him with a baseball bat, and was just waiting for the right moment or something.

"Detention." Carly answered simply, chewing on a fruit kabob. She held up her stick, "Look, I got 3 purple grapes in a row!"

Freddie waited patiently for his laptop to load. Carly eventually came over and sat down beside him on the couch.

"So you didn't answer my question," Carly stated, "What are you up to?"

"I'm about to find out who 'S' is." Freddie said.

"Who's 'S'?"

"That's what I'm going to find out!" Freddie said, mimicking Sam's usual impatient response. Then he realized that he had just snapped at the love of his life. "Oops, sorry I snapped at ya."

Carly laughed, "No problem. Are you trying to find out who is the person you're going to get married to?"

"Yes, that person, but I'm not getting married to her. Because I guarantee, in 10 years--"

"--You'll be my 2nd husband, and we can't prove anything that happened to my first one." Carly finished for him, "Yeah, heard that already. About a million times."

"Hey, now it's a million and one." Freddie said, grinning. Carly grinned back, melting his heart into a pool of... hearty stuff.

"So what'veyou foundso far?" Carly asked, leaning in to look at Freddie's results. "You're doing math to findthis thing out?!"

"Hey, it could work!" Freddie argued, "Besides, the only girl I know that has a name beginning with S is Sam. And that's certainly not the one I'm looking for."

Carly shrugged, "Hey, you never know. You _could_end up getting married to her."

Freddie shuddered. "Yeah, wonder what _that_will be like."

_-In the future, Freddie's mind, married to Sam-_

_"Give me the ham!" Sam screamed, her blondehair whipping aroundlike a windmill._

_"You _ate_the last of the ham!" Freddie yelled back, making a face at her._

_"Oh very mature, you're making faces at me," Sam taunted him, "I'm Freddie and I'm a 31 year old being mature by making faces at my wife!" _

_"I hate you and I wonder why I ever married you!" Freddie replied._

_"Oh, and I'm Freddie and I wonder why I ever married my own wife!" Sam said again in a low deep voice that was supposed to sound like Freddie. "And by the way, I hate you more!" _

_"I hate you even more!"_

_"I hate you the most! Hah, I won sucker!" _

_"I can't believe you!" Freddie screamed, not caring whether anyone was hearing or not. "You smell awful!" _

_"Yeah?" Sam asked._

_"Yeah!" Freddie said._

_"Well you smell the worst!" Sam taunted, "Even dog poop smells better than _you_!!"_

_-End-_

"Freddie?" Carly asked, snapping in front of his face.

Freddie blinked. "Huh? What?"

"You were saying something about Sam...?"

"Oh! Right! Yeah, I'm definitely not getting married to her."

"Well, you never know." Spencer's voice boomed from the table.

"I think I heard that the first time." Freddie said, suddenly having a strange sense of déjà vu.

"Right. So... how exactly is _math_ going to help you?" Carly asked.

"Well, according to my calculations," Freddie said, trying to come up with a smart-sounding solution, "I think that--"

"I'm here!" Sam announced, opening the door, raising her arms up in the air as if she won a trophy, "Where's my ham?"

"Fridge." Carly answered, it was a daily question-and-answer that they did.

"Awesome. Briggs made me fall behind in my daily ham schedule." Sam said, rushing to the fridge. She took out a giganto ham and started gnawing on it. She sighed and closed her eyes. "I'm in heaven."

"Guess what Sam?" Carly asked, "You're gettin' married to Freddie!"

"What?!" Sam said in shock, her ham forgotten in her hands. "There's no way I'm getting married to _this_ dork!"

"Are you saying you would get married to any dork but me?" Freddie cried.

"Yes, that's what I'm saying. What else would I be saying?!" Sam answered.

"Guys!" Carly said, separating them. "It was a joke. Calm down. Freddie's just trying to find the girl that he's supposedly going to get married to."

"Oh yeah I got that email," Sam said, reuniting with her ham, "It said the guy's name started with an F."

"Ohh... what a coincidence." Carly said, smirking. "F is for Freddie. S is for Sam."

"Nah, I figured this thing meant that the F was for last names. Shane's last name begins with F." Sam said.

Carly rolled her eyes. "Shane's last name begins with a J."

"Ehh I was close." Sam said, waving her ham filled hand. "So... found the girl yet?"

"Nope." came from Freddie.

"Have any clue?" Sam asked.

"Nope."

"Well good luck finding a girlfriend. I'm sure you'll need it, considering the fact that CARLY'LL NEVER LOVE YOU!"

Freddie grimaced, wiping away some Sam-spit that had just went on his face. "Don't spit on me, Samantha Puckett."

Sam's eyes flashed at her name, "What'd you just call me?"

"Sam?" Carly asked, her tone getting all defensive, "Freddie? Don't hurt each other!"

"It's not good for the soul!" Spencer added randomly from behind the counter.

"Come on guys, let's go work on iCarly." Carly suggested.

"Not until we're done." Sam said, not looking at anyone but Freddie. She raised her fists and Freddie quickly closed his laptop, running out of the apartment and safely into his own. Sam grinned and looked at Carly. "He's a pretty smart boy."

* * *

**iCarly007: whatcha doin' Fredward?**

**TechoFreddo511: Normally I would kill anyone who called me that name... except my mom.**

**iCarly007: Hah. So what are you up to?**

**TechoFreddo511: Cant find out anything about 'S'**

**iCarly007: Have you ever thought that that 'S' just might be Sam? She's not that bad you know... in fact...**

**iCarly007: Oops, didn't mean to send that last bit.**

**TechoFreddo511: In fact what????**

**iCarly007: Err... nothing. :)**

**TechoFreddo511: Carly Shay! Tell me, please? **

**iCarly007: Nothing! I said nothing!**

**TechoFreddo511: CARLY!**

**iCarly007: I'm not supposed to say that Sam likes you! Gosh!**

**TechoFreddo511: She... she likes me?**

**iCarly007: OOPSIES! I really need to get better at this... but yes, she does. Why else do you think she calls you 'dork' and gives you wedgies? **

**TechoFreddo511: I thought she hated me! **

**iCarly007: You were quite wrong about that my little friend.**

**TechoFreddo511: Need I repeat my explanation of the word 'little'? **

**iCarly007: Nah, anyway, think about Sam being the letter 'S', okay?**

**TechoFreddo511: Fine. But I'm telling you it's not her!**

**iCarly007: Whatever you saaaay! **

_iCarly007 has logged off._

**TechoFreddo511: CARLY! I hate when you do that!**

**TechFreddo511: CARLY!!**

**-**New Scene-

Freddie walked into school, hyper concious of the fact that both Sam and Carly were staring at him. Now that he thought about it, he _had_ realized that Sam did look at him a lot. But then again, Carly could've been just messing with his head and trying to get them together or something.

During class, he decided to talk to Sam about it.

"Sam?" He asked, approaching her.

"What?! I told you I don't have your lunch money that I stole from you last year!" Sam shouted, walking away. When she turned around and realized it was Freddie, she smiled awkwardly and stopped walking. "Oops. I thought you were Gibby."

"Do I _look_ like Gibby?" Freddie asked, offended. He often thought of himself as a more... attractive person than Gibby, although there was nothing wrong with the way Gibby looked like!

"Well, one, you both are dorks, and two, you both dress weirdly. So yeah, I guess you do look alike." Sam said, turning around to walk away.

"Hey! Come back here!" Freddie commanded.

"What?!" Sam asked, annoyed. "I've got detention I have to go to."

"Since when do you _like_ detention?"

"Since I started talking to you!"

"Okay, okay, just give me 5 minutes." Freddie pleaded.

Sam rolled her eyes. "Fine. Starting... now."

"Okay, well," Freddie began, "Carly sorta told me that... um... you liked me?"

Sam's eyes widened. "What?! She wasn't supposed to tell you that! Oh I'm gonna do bad things to that chick..."

"So... you do?"

Sam sighed. "Why else would I call you 'dork' and give you wedgies?"

Freddie chuckled, "That's what Carly told me."

"So..." Sam said, stepping from side to side, "How exactly do you... feel about me?"

"I've never thought about it before..." Freddie said, "But I think that I like you."

Sam sighed in relief. "Gosh, I thought you'd never say that."

* * *

"So...." Carly asked, avoiding the tall sculpture of Spencer's, "How'd it go?" She was asking Sam and Freddie about their first 'date' together.

"Great." Freddie nodded, looking at his new girlfriend.

"Yeah, I had a great time with that dork." Sam pointed to him.

"You know, I would appreciate it if you stopped calling me dork!" Freddie said,

"You know, _I _would appreciate it if you stopped talking when you're not supposed to!" Sam snapped back.

"Guys!" Carly yelled, "You guys still act like you hate each other when you're _supposed_ to act like you love each other?"

"Yeah, pretty much." Sam said. Freddie shrugged, agreeing.

"So now that everything's better..." Carly said, "I sorta have a confession to make."

Sam looked suspiciously at Carly. "Did you finally start taking people's lunch money?! I am so proud of you!" She got up to hug her friend.

"No! You know I would never do that!" Carly said.

"Oh yeah, you're too nice."

"You guys, _I_ was the one that started the chain mail." Carly said deviously, smiling.

"Huh," Freddie said, "No wonder someone knew my name was Fredward." Then he realized that he had fallen for a trick. "Hey! I can't believe I believed that thing!"

"Well, at least you guys are _finally_ together now." Carly said, looking from Freddie to Sam.

"Yep." Sam agreed, nodding and smiling at Freddie. Freddie smiled back and Carly said, "Aww, how sweet!"

Sam rolled her eyes and said, "Oh by the way Fredward, you're still a dork."

* * *

**So how'd I do? I'm really proud of this one, lol. Probably the longest one shot I've ever written. What do you think of it? Did I get the character's personalities right? Review please? :)**


End file.
